ślub
by TheShadowSwan
Summary: Ślub Lucjusza i Narcyzy... W trochę innym wydaniu. Trójkącik, kazirodztwo, ale w większości parodia.


_Ostrzeżenia? Ryje mózg ;)_

* * *

- Cyziu! Cyziu, gdzie jesteś? - Andromeda Black szybkim krokiem przemierzała korytarze dworu Blacków, poszukując jednej ze swych sióstr. Zniecierpliwiona brakiem odpowiedzi warknęła w tak typowy dla swojego rodu sposób: - Stworek! Do mnie!

- Panienka wzywała? - stary skrzat odziany jedynie w starą szmatę na biodrach skłonił się nisko i spojrzał z uwielbieniem na Andromedę.

- Tak, wzywałam - mruknęła pod nosem i szybko zażądała: - Znajdź mi Narcyzę. - Krótki rozkaz sprawił, że skrzat domowy zniknął z głośnym trzaskiem, wyruszając na poszukiwanie przyszłej pani Malfoy. Wrócił po chwili kręcąc głową tak mocno, że jego nietoperze uszy trzepotały, obijając się o jego skronie z cichymi plaśnięciami.

- Panna Dromeda nie chce tam iść! Panna Dromeda nie chce tam iść! Stworek to zły skrzat! Widział za dużo! Stworek to zły skrzat! Panna Dromeda nie chce tam iiiiiiść! - Skrzat jak oszalały zaczął biś głową o ścianę zawodząc głośno. Andromeda patrzyła zszokowana na reakcję starego stworzenia. Jej niańki poniekąd. Reakcję, która tylko wzbudziła jej ciekawość.

- Gdzie jest moja siostra, Stworku? - Spytała stanowczo chcąc w ten sposób ocucić skrzata. Nie zareagował, dalej wymierzając sobie karę. - Stworku!

- Panna Cyzia i panna Bella są w pokoju panny Belli - powiedział, po czym wrócił do walenia głową o ścianę. Andromeda dosłyszała jeszcze "Stworek to zły skrzat" nim opuściła go, by dołączyć do swych sióstr.

* * *

- Lucjuszu, uspokój się. Na Merlina, przecież jesteś Malfoyem - starszy blondyn strofował swojego syna spacerującego nerwowo po wielkim salonie posiadłości Malfoyów.

- Abraxasie, sam się denerwowa- przepraszam, _panikowałeś _w dzień swojego ślubu - z kpiną w głosie powiedział wysoki czarnowłosy mężczyzna o krwistych oczach.

- Panie, chciałem jeszcze raz podziękować, z zechciałeś uczynić nam zaszczyt i nie tylko przybyć na nasz ślub ale też zostać naszym świadkiem. - Wbrew nerwowemu zachowaniu, głos Lucjusza był opanowany.

- Jakże bym mógł opuścić ceremonię połączenia dwóch tak wspaniałym rodów? - odpowiedział mężczyzna, kiedyś znany jako Tom Marvolo Riddle, dzisiaj Lord Voldemort. - A teraz uspokój się Lucjuszu i napij z nami. - Uniósł w jego kierunku srebrny kielich wypełniony winem najlepszej jakości.

* * *

- Cyziu, Bello, szukałam was - z lekką pretensją w głosie oznajmiła Andromeda wchodząc do gotowalni swej... trochę szalonej siostry, po czym stanęła jak wryta w ziemię.

Narcyza siedziała na ciężkim mahoniowym krześle swej siostry ubrana zaledwie w jedwabny peniuar. Pomiędzy jej rozchylonymi kolanami klęczała Bellatrix.

- Co tu się, na Morganę, dzieje? - wyjąkała Andromeda, zszokowana zastaną sceną.

- Nie wzywaj Jej imienia - odwarknęła Bella, po czym już dużo łagodniej wyjaśniła: - Nasza Cyzia wychodzi dziś za mąż. Powinna być przygotowana do swojej nocy poślubnej. - Narcyza na to tylko się delikatnie uśmiechnęła i wyciągnęła wypielęgnowaną dłoń w kierunku Andromedy. Dłoń, którą ta ujęła z wahaniem.

Posłusznie zbliżyła się do swojej młodszej siostry i poddała się jej zwinnym dłoniom, które zaczęły uwalniać ją od sukni, którą i tak miała niedługo zamienić na suknię druhny. Oj, ciężko było dobrać kolor i krój sukni dla dwóch tak różnych osób, jakimi były ona i Bella. Ale teraz to nieważne, ważne były dłonie Narcyzy błądzące po jej brzuchu i biuście i dłonie Belli sadzające ją na drugim krześle. Najstarsza z rodzeństwa rozchyliła jej uda i przyklęknęła między nimi. Opuszkami palców muskała jej uda i wargi zewnętrzne. Delikatnie bawiła się krótkimi, brązowymi włoskami, by po chwili wsunąć między nie palce, powodując, że Andromeda niemalże zachłysnęła się powietrzem.

Dokładnie w tym samym czasie dłonie Narcyzy z dziwną wprawą pieściły biust, dekolt i szyję Andromedy. Muskała jej piersi, aby po chwili przejechać paznokciami bo żebrach, wywołując u niej lekkie drżenie. Szybko też Andromeda poczuła język swej siostry między wargami. Właściwie to dwóch sióstr. Narcyza ją pocałowała dokładnie w tym samym momencie, w którym Bellatrix po raz pierwszy zbliżyła usta do jej łechtaczki. Andy mogła już tylko jęknąć w usta swojej młodszej sios...- Chwila, chwila! Przecież to są jej siostrzyczki! Ta ostatnia trzeźwa myśl odpłynęła gdy tylko Bella głębiej wsunęła swój język.

A w szafie obok wisiała suknia ślubna.

* * *

- Syriuszu, to ślub twojej kuzynki, musisz tam iść! - Długowłosy brunet o zielonych oczach po raz kolejny próbował przekonać swojego brata. - I błagam, ubierz się wreszcie w coś porządnego, bo inaczej się spóźnimy!

- Nie ma mowy Reg, nigdzie nie idę. - Animag prychnął zirytowany, wydymając przy tym dolną wargę, po czym zszokowany rozchylił usta, gdy Regulus - jego mały, irytujący braciszek go pocałował. Reg błyskawicznie wykorzystał jego oszołomienie i rzucił dwa czary - jeden, aby rozebrać Syriusza, a drugi, żeby ubrać go w szatę wyjściową, odpowiednią do okazji.

- Reg, ty skurwielu - warknął Syriusz, gdy tylko się zorientował, co się stało i rzucił się w pogoni za bratem, chcąc mu łopatologicznie wytłumaczyć, że tak się najzwyczajniej w świecie nie robi.

* * *

- Sev, to twój przyjaciel, musisz iść! - Rudowłosa zielonooka kobieta stała nad swoim przyjacielem w trochę strasznej pozie, opierając dłonie na biodrach.

- Nie ma mowy, Lils - odpowiedział mężczyzna, kręcąc głową.

- Zrobisz to Severusie Tobiaszu Snapie. Zrobisz to, albo każda szata jaką ubierzesz stanie się różowa - zagroziła ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem na ustach.

* * *

- Minervo, jak myślisz, czy ten prezent jest odpowiedni? - spytał Albus Dumbledore pokazując jej różowo-zieloną poduszkę. Na różowej stronie złotą nicią był wyszyty napis "Dziś jak najbardziej tak, kochanie", a na zielonej srebrne litery układały się w słowa "Dziś nie mam ochoty".

- Albusie, oni Cię zabiją - odpowiedziała jego przyjaciółka z trudem tłumiąc śmiech.

* * *

- Zgredek to dobry skrzat. Zgredek zadba, by pan Lucjusz miał piękne kwiaty, dla panny Black. Zgredek to dobry skrzat... - mamrotał do siebie skrzat domowy ubrany w poszewkę po poduszce podlewając kwiaty eliksirami.

* * *

- Aberforth, zostaw tę kozę! Nie pójdziesz z nią na ślub! - wrzasnęła Rosmerta patrząc na jego ulubionego kozła ubranego we frak i melonik.

- Ale Rosmerto... - jęknął błagalnie młodszy Dumbledore.

* * *

To był piękny ślub.

Tom obserwował pannę młodą i jej rumieniec z coraz większą ciekawością. W końcu użył legilimencji i uśmiechnął się lekko walcząc z błyskiem w oku.

- Bella, przyjdź jutro do mego dworu - powiedział do najstarszej z sióstr Black.

Tak... to był piękny ślub. A jaki przydatny...


End file.
